Rorra
Rorra is a fictional character belonging to DarkHououmon. His main appearance is in Sora W.T.K's fanfiction A Sharptooth's Heart II. He also appears in the alimon comic Counterinsurgency. Rorra is a large dark blue male with gray skin that connects around his eyes and stretches across his back to the tip of his tail. His paws are also the same shade of gray while his feathers are a slightly darker shade of gray. His eyes are red with a yellow background while his claws remain white. Rorra is a vicious, cold-hearted leader. He leads the Darkarians and teaches them to abandon the ancient ways and strive for a new, more rewarding life, even if it means killing those they once cared about. Rorra cannot be reasoned with, and is very stubborn. Past When Rorra was just a cubbie, he was just as innocent as they came. He was not yet taught how to be a Darkarian, and had no desire to take over the Great Valley. But when he was only a couple weeks old, tragedy had struck. When he and his mother, Smoke, were trying to find Fire, they found him stone cold after he was killed by Stone. Rorra was devastated by this event, and remained depressed for the remainder of his cubbiehood. When he became an adolescent, Smoke started to train him to be fierce and cold, just like how his father was. Rorra abandoned his innocent and depressive nature, replaced with malice. It wasn't long before Rorra became even more terrifying than his father. His nature had scared his little brother Zebulon, who had remained with the Rock Rangers until their mistreatment of him drove him to join Rorra. Because of his strength, as soon as Rorra hit adulthood, he was dubbed leader of the Darkarians, whom he ruled with an iron claw. Not long after he became leader, Rorra started making his presence known to the Rock Rangers, who were convinced the threat had passed with the death of Fire. At first, Stone did not want to admit there could still be danger, but he got a wake up call when his newborn cubbie, Emerald, was almost killed. The Rock Rangers soon learned to fear the son of Fire. Rorra soon fell silent, and the Rock Rangers hadn't heard from him. Rorra soon started to device a plot to get the Rock Rangers away from their valley while his pack invaded the valley. To accomplish this, he hired the help of Axel, Haze, StormWhite, and Violet. With their efforts, they managed to fool Stone into getting his stronger soldiers to try and find the Darkarians, leaving the valley and the remainder of the pack vulnerable. However, this plan proved to be a failure. Present Rorra has learned from his past mistake of trying to lure Stone away from the valley. So instead he is planning an alliance with Dracovols in hopes of overwhelming Stone's offenses and defenses. While he doesn't often show it, Rorra does care about his brother, Zebulon, and is happy that he joined the Darkarian pack. Rorra has heard of Rex, and was not happy when he learned the dracovol had returned. Axel had brought him the news. Rorra knew well of what Rex's father could do, and the strength that can come with living with another species. Fearing Rex could be his downfall, Rorra has ordered his assassins to kill Rex on sight. Future Rorra has grown fearful of Axel and her increasing power. She is becoming a real threat to his position of power. To protect himself, he betrays her and orders his strongest assassins to kill her. But this horribly backfires on him when Axel returns, having escaped the assassins, and killed him off. After Rorra's death, a close friend assumes power until Gris became an adult. Rorra Rorra Category:Fan Fiction